


提萨拉斯不喜欢绩效考评

by oversizedcassette



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: DJD全员, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oversizedcassette/pseuds/oversizedcassette
Summary: 提萨拉斯中心，提萨拉斯&海拉斯DJD全员（除了塔恩）在绩效考评的压力下艰难求生
Relationships: Tesarus&Helex
Kudos: 6





	提萨拉斯不喜欢绩效考评

**Author's Note:**

> 被X下好多组眼睛的提萨拉斯戳中了产生的短篇

“提萨拉斯，”塔恩低声提醒，语调里透露着疲惫和拙劣的语重心长，“我们已经立过这项规矩了，哪怕现在不是你在做年度个人总结汇报，我也希望你能集中注意力，听听大家是怎么讲的。”

妙极了，原本正在机械地读报告的卡隆，拿指头拨弄面甲边缘弹奏的青丘，以及提萨拉斯用刀片想都知道一定是锁定了光学镜偷偷充电的海拉斯的目光都投到了提萨拉斯的身上。

_终于，在一个大周期又三十七周期的总结会之后，终于有一件有趣的事情发生了。_

突然成为关注中心的大块头不自在地挪动身子，委屈地咕哝：“我的注意力非常集中。不信的话我可以……”

不信的话你可以考我卡隆上一句说的是什么。他本来是打算这么补充来自证清白的。但是……咦，卡隆上一句说的是什么？

他下意识地向卡隆看去，试图从同事身上解读出蛛丝马迹，但那双空洞的眼框一如既往地没给出任何提示。提萨拉斯的目光又依次滑过在场的所有人。没有脸的青丘，为被抓到的是同事而非自己正傻乐的海拉斯，仅用光学镜还看不见人在哪里，要低头才能发现的钢鏰——喔哟，她发现自己的小动作了，她的眼神迅速地犀利起来了，她的手指准备性地弯曲——提萨拉斯赶紧强迫自己移开眼，身体挺直，他不想知道钢鏰到底是想要比粗鲁的手势，还是去拿她那些让人肚子疼的医疗器械。

啊，还有虽然被面具挡得严严实实，但浑身上下都散发出非常，非常不赞同气息的塔恩。

为什么我的同事都是这样的怪人？三对主眼，两对副眼，肚子上装了个粉碎机，背后还有一对小爪子的平平无奇塞星人这样想着。

“我在问你话，而你又走神了。”塔恩冷静地陈述。

“我没有。”提萨拉斯维护自己，“我一直专心看着你。”

“现在才叫专心看着我，刚才你那叫做‘一边看着我一边四处乱看’，再之前你‘一边看着卡隆一边四处乱看’。”塔恩纠正，“如果你决定只用一部分眼睛看我希望你关注的地方，我怎么知道你的注意力放在哪里？”

好消息，塔恩今天心态不错，看样子既不准备过来扒拉自己的嘴，也不准备变形。

“我的注意力，同时放在所有地方……？”大型机试探了一句，立刻在长官危险的凝视下不受控制地打了个寒颤（梅塞廷这死冷的鬼地方），腹中的刑具们彼此碰出一片零碎声响。“我不能控制我的本能！我长了这么多眼睛就是用来随时观察周围环境的，如果我生来就应该关注一件事情，为什么要长几排光镜？”

这并不是唯一的理由。大多数人不能承受同时被一个高出平均水平许多的大家伙的五对溜圆光学镜一齐死死盯住的压力，那会让他的刀片锯条彼此轻轻刮擦到痒不可耐，立时就需要什么坚硬的东西来磨一下，比方说什么人的手，或腿，或头。

塔恩叹了一口气：“没错，你是有很多光学镜，但你只有一个处理器。在战场上，我们需要及时关注周围环境，但在听报告、讨论问题、担任监控工作的时候，我们需要数倍的专注。也许对你来说确实很难，但我们所有人都应该不断地努力去克服自身的不完美。DJD的工作是肃清，我们就是霸天虎的自我更新进步系统，作为DJD的成员，我希望你们对自己也要有不断自我完善的目标。”成天戴着面具，变形成瘾，嗜好核矿，痴迷霸天虎最高领袖的DJD长官这样说道。

“我会把这一项纳入对你的绩效考评项，下次做个人总结的时候，我希望看到你在注意力控制方面有所进步，明白吗？”

绩效考评！

提萨拉斯脸上的X都耷拉下来了，呜咽……不，只是有些沮丧地应了一声。

万恶的绩效考评。

提萨拉斯常常在想塔恩到底是从哪里学来的管理艺术，并没有任何不敬的意思，但毕竟人无完人，除了威震天大人。塔恩显然只掌握了其中一的部分，并不是指“管理艺术”这个词里的“艺术”部分，提萨拉斯不是文字游戏的爱好者，他指的是不包括绩效考评的那部分。

可能那是很小的一部分。

说真的，“霸天虎”和“绩效考评”怎么听都不适合放在同一个句子里出现。欺骗、密谋、暴力冲突、我行我素、不守规矩才是绝大部分霸天虎的本性。但塔恩偏偏决定把利益驱动细化、复杂化、程序化成绩效考评、个人目标、个人总结、总结汇报。

加油，提萨拉斯，坚持住。如果你连可怕的绩效考评和无数的报告材料都挺过去了，还有什么能打倒你呢？

塔恩冲红色的电椅点了点头：“卡隆，继续。”

卡隆举起他的数据板，沉默了一会，大概忘记了之前断在哪里，好在很快就找到了地方，又使用他的机械而缺少起伏的“作报告语调”读了下去。

但这还不是最糟的。最糟的部分是青丘的报告，又听不懂，又长。又长。又长。

提萨拉斯曾经问过青丘为什么老写这么长的报告。当然，鉴于担当翻译的是塔恩，他提问的方式是“想知道青丘为什么可以总是把报告写那么长，希望能够学习。”青丘语焉不详，只说是以前的职业习惯。

什么样U球诅咒过的职业能培养出这样的习惯啊。最痛恨写报告的大型机油然而生一股敬畏之情。

不过就算是自己报告写得最长的青丘，也无法在所有人读报告的时候保持全部的注意力。不为什么，提萨拉斯就是知道，毕竟任何当时不在读报告的队友都是最有趣值得多看看的。虽然他们掩饰得相对较好，但确实没有一个能全神贯注从头听到尾。

除了塔恩。

塔恩还能在最后点评每一位的报告，实在非同常人。

“好，那今天的个人总结汇报就先到这里结束了。”

终于，终于！这是赦免的宣告。

见到不省心的下属们已经开始活动准备起身，塔恩及时地伸出一手向下虚按，“等一下，还有最后一件事。”

召回了所有队友的注意力之后，他说：“我要知道你们所有人的讨论区id。”

海拉斯倒吸了一口冷气，从他那冷却熔炼炉时能发挥显著作用的巨大换气扇那里吸入，然后保持在他的管道里，非常响的一声。

塔恩关照了深蓝大个子两眼：“我知道这或许是个很艰难的决定……”

提萨拉斯开始让他的话语一边进一边出。塔恩这么要求，肯定有自己的理由，那理由也必定是有利于霸天虎，有战略意义，顾全大局，有效、高尚的。至于塔恩具体要怎么阐述，他就不感兴趣了。和紫色坦克对自己的认识不同，他最大的说服力，从来不是话语的内容。

“这并不是硬性要求，希望你们散会之后好好考虑，在一个大周期之内发给我你的id或者你想保持隐私的决定。”

* * *

“你会发给塔恩吗？”

蓝色的熔炼炉看着他，光学镜里写满了无数遍“我不想”，但嘴上说的是：“当然，又没什么好隐瞒的。”作为一个id叫“火辣得就像熔炼池”的家伙，他的不安非常合情合理。为了自我强调，海拉斯还干笑了两声，声音听上去和乐天派倒霉蛋被掐着脖子倒提过来时自作幽默以宽慰自己的笑声别无二致。

这不是比喻，提萨拉斯尚且不能想出这么别出心裁的比喻，只是在所有被处决的霸天虎里，他最喜欢那家伙临死前的幽默感。

“你呢？”海拉斯礼尚往来，友好地邀请好哥俩同事和他一同表演纠结痛苦。

“哦，我现在就发。”很遗憾，不能让他如愿了。透过X型镜面，浅色的粉碎机位于头盔上方的两只光学镜转过来斜睨对方，镜面闪烁了两下，做出一个促狭的wink，他另外的全部眼睛则随着他打开内置通讯系统的动作下意识地垂了下去。

海拉斯胸前的两只手环抱，眼角挑到要消失在他黄色的前额甲内部，和被拉扯得扭曲的面纹一同非常充分而富有表现力地诉说了他的怀疑。

提萨拉斯输入了tgs':eoq*，选择向塔恩发送后，轻松自如：“发好了。”

海拉斯悲痛地投来控诉眼神：“那我必须告诉塔恩不可了，他知道了谁是你，总也能猜到谁是我的。”

“有点饿了，我去搞点能量，你呢？”

海拉斯毫无胃口，摆了摆他的四只手。提萨拉斯悲悯地拍拍他的背，但说实话，粉碎机对这种安抚性的动作略感陌生，传达出的意味更多像是幸灾乐祸。

或许他本意就是幸灾乐祸。

还没走出几步，塔恩就回了实时通讯。令人闻风丧胆的DJD队长隔着面具按住眉心：“提萨拉斯……不要开着通讯系统干别的事，你知道自己给我发了……”

“我知道，那是我的讨论区id，不是乱码。”

“哦。”除去出乎意料，塔恩还有些为自己的先入为主感到羞愧，“哦，是这样。我非常……非常欣赏你的配合。”

没错，我也很欣赏自己。

“提萨拉斯结束。”为防塔恩对他身处的环境发表什么意见，他积极听取长官的建议，及时关闭了通讯。浅色的粉碎机捞了两杯能量液，愉快地一边抖刀片打节奏一边走回自己的房间。他躺在充电床上，翻过去翻过来几次，找了个舒服的姿势，打开霸天虎讨论区，等待自动登录完毕，选择在闲聊子版发帖。

> 标题：【有一个问题困扰我很久】那就是
> 
> 内容：只有我一个会在当值看监控的时候偷偷刷讨论区看节目打游戏吗？ 我也不算摸鱼吧，毕竟我不止一双光学镜，也有留一双在看着工作啦。

等待片刻之后，下方跟了几个回复，基本上表示赞同，尽管这些id的主人中的绝大多数应该只有一对光学镜，可能连遮眼的目镜都没有，可谓是明目张胆。

在“为什么要留一双工作？不应该留来观察长官没有走过来吗”的回复上赞许地多停留了几秒后，提萨拉斯退出登录，切换成名叫tgs':eoq*的小号，义正辞严地输入：

> 进来想回复没错只有你，结果发现这个帖子里懒惰鬼的比例奇高，你们都不感到羞愧的吗？ 霸天虎不是混日子的地方，我也有很多眼睛，但我从来不在上班的时候干别的事情，我用它们来倍速工作。你们都应该反省自己。

回复完，他刷新了一下，看到“火辣得像熔炼池”在片刻之前留言道：

> 笨蛋你疯了吗？？？老大会看到的赶紧删掉掉掉—— 你简直让我大开眼界。

_你才简直让我大开眼界_ ，提萨拉斯走到对门连叮了海拉斯十几条。

海拉斯忙于对着终端鼓捣，无暇回头，给门下了开启指令后只扔来一句：“你删了吗！我都在担心删不完我之前的帖，你还在发那种东西！”

提萨拉斯悠然自得地走过去，越过他的肩膀瞄了几眼他四手同时操作的兵荒马乱，内芯得到了极大满足：“你才应该把你的回复删掉。我给塔恩发的是我的小号。”

“哦。”熔炼炉花了片刻来运行这句话，恍然大悟，“哦——”

提萨拉斯拿胳膊肘怼他：“谁是笨蛋，谁是笨蛋？”

海拉斯顾不上计较，心中的希望冉冉升起：“那我也——”

“新注册id一般都要审核两三个太阳周期，你来不及了。”

深蓝的肩膀塌了下去。

“等等，”一阵运算后，海拉斯抬起头，期待地看向他，“有一个小号就会有无数个小号，借我一个吧？”

提萨拉斯微笑了起来：“那要看你出多少价了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注：The Big Conversation 霸天虎讨论区，我相信DJD也会在上面冲浪。


End file.
